Be Mines and Valentine's
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: V-day fic nothing special except for fluff and cutness.


**AN: So this might be blah compared to the others because I have been having Manhattan feels all week. I broke down crying doing the dishes because of this stupid upcoming episode and rambling on about nothing and coming up with "what if" scenarios and they all just left me in a crazy state involving squealing and OMG moments that involved running over to the calender and smiling at the episode air date.**

**I'M NOT CRAZY just, never mind long story short as I've said numerous times these perfect idiots have ruined me. Lots of Henry and Hook in this one... I just need scenes with them okay, but its all very LOL. Or I think it is, I don't know all I know is that I was laughing while writing it. Or at the ideas that were in my head I don't know its probably completely different now than what I originally planned. You can file this under cute, clueless Hook I guess.**

**I might have another fic up on Sunday night because of my overloaded long awaited feels for this episode. Like honestly every little thing set me off this week. IT WASN'T NORMAL, for the last time.**

**I don't own anything, but if I did it would be character plushies of every one.**

_"Be Mines" and Valentine's_

Emma drove the small distance down the street heading towards Granny's Diner for a cup of coffee. Henry was at school and Hook was...well who knew where he was. She really didn't care either way, she was tired and just wanted to get home.

~xxxx~

Alright did you manage to pick something up?" Henry asked.

Hook looked down at Henry. "That depends what you mean by "something." "

Henry stopped walking. "You didn't pick anything up?"

"Oh I did, I just...it got a little out of hand."

"How out of hand?" Henry asked.

Hook was silent as Henry continued to stare at him. It became too much and he caved.

"I felt bad for some things and since your mom did what she did for me by going with Rumpelstiltskin I thought I'd repay the favor." He finished as they got to the door of the apartment.

Henry gave Hook a pointed look before opening the door. His eyes roamed around the tiny room. Streamers, confetti, gift baskets, heart balloons, candy conversation hearts, fuzzy heart pillows, melted chocolate and roses were everywhere and pinned up on the wall was a "I'm so sorry Swan Girl" banner in big letters. In the corner of the room was a teddy with a bow.

Henry turned back to Hook. "You know she's going to kill you with your own hook for this." He looked down at his watch sighing.

"What is it lad?"

"We can probably fix this if we hurry. My mom, shes likely not to be home for a while yet, we can stop by the store and get her a gift but the streamers and confetti have to go." He said pulling Hook to the side window for an easy escape.

* * *

Emma made her way up to the apartment stopping outside the door, she pressed her ear against it. Her weight just heavy enough to fall through it and landing on the ground.

Emma looked up around the room, her face dropping at the sight. "What the-"

* * *

"So the best way to tell someone you're sorry on a day like Valentine's day is to keep it small." Henry said.

Hook opened his mouth, Henry looked at him. "You don't have any money left do you?"

"I split it in half so I had some left for myself."

Henry shook his head. "You hoarded the rest of the money?"

Hook nodded his head. Henry let out another sigh, pulling something from his pocket. "I took this from my mom, it has just enough on it to get what we need."

Henry looked around, his eyes landing on the candy store and the flower shop. He grabbed Hook by the hand pulling him behind him.

Henry walked up to the counter. The store owner looked down at him. "Wotcha need?"

"A small box of chocolates." Henry said passing there person the card. Once he paid Henry passed Hook the box.

As soon as they finished their first round of shopping they headed to the jewelry store.

"Now my mom is going to think you're going to ask her that question but its for something completely different this isn't a ring for marriage its a promise ring, its symbolizing the fact that you'd be there for her whenever she needs you." Henry paused. "Go on pick one."

Hook pointed to a white gold band with purple stones going around it. "That one."

"I think that's it then." Henry said. "You ready to go?"

Hook nodded his head.

"So what brought all this on. Other than you feeling bad and liking my mom?"

"It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing." Hook looked down at Henry. "It's a pirate thing, it happens a lot."

Hook's eyes drifted to another store window. "We need one last thing before we go."

Henry's eyes followed Hook's landing on the plush swan.

"I don't know." Henry said.

"Come on boy please, she'll love it. This isn't just something I NEED to get it for her. I'd die if I didn't get it. Besides its just so cute and fluffy."

Henry held in his laughter with no success. "Okay,okay we'll get her the swan, stay here."

A few moments passed and Henry finally came out with the swan.

"Now are we good?" Henry asked passing him the swan.

Hook grabbed for the swan and snuggled it. "Yes, we're fine. Now lets go before your mom kills me."

Henry smiled grabbing his hand.

~xxxx~

Emma sighed as she made her way through the cluttered apartment, rolling her eyes. It was way past the time for Henry to be home and she was stressing out.

"Why?" she asked the empty house.

"No reason, just thought it'd be nice."

Emma turned around. "You." She looked at Hook.

"You like?" Henry asked.

"It's like a bomb exploded. Wait...weren't you suppose to be at school?"

"I was, we got out early." Henry said.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why my apartment looks like this. And you." She turned to Hook. "How did you get in here? Henry and I had both sets of keys."

Hook held his hand up.

"You broke into my apartment?"

"Please Emma, I only did it to surprise you."

"Why would you?"

"Because I do stupid things."

"Well I wouldn't say that, more like you take things to the extreme."

Hook grabbed her hand, making her sit down.

"Me and the boy went shopping today."

Henry watched them as he had his milk and cookies.

"Show her what you got."

"You didn't have to." She said as Hook passed her the roses and chocolate.

"I'm not done yet, give me your hand."

Emma gave Hook a confused look. "If you think I'm suddenly going to up and marry you on a whim just because you and Henry are so chummy now. Well then the jokes on-"

Hook rolled his eyes. "It's not, its a promise ring its symbolizing the fact that I'll be there for you whenever you need me" He said placing it on her finger.

Emma laughed. "How did you of all people afford to buy a ring?"

"I took your card." Henry added.

Emma looked over at Henry. "Is there anything else, or is that it?"

"Yes" Henry passed Hook the plush swan.

"You should know mom, before you say anything he begged me to buy that saying and I quote 'Come on boy please, she'll love it. This isn't just something I NEED to get it for her. I'd die if I didn't get it. Besides its just so cute and fluffy.' "

A smile crept up on her face. "Why?"

"Because I felt bad and after what you did for me, well I thought I'd return the favor."

Emma looked at him. "You did all this for me just because I went with Gold to find his son, who is also my ex?"

Hook thought everything through. "Yes."

Emma stood up, she was maybe an inch or so away from Hook's face. She kissed him on the cheek.

She looked at the swan that was still in her hands. "Thank you."

"Now, why would you be the one to thank me, when it is I who should be thanking you?" Hook looked down at Emma.

She was at a loss for words as he grabbed her, taking her in his arms and planting a light kiss on her lips.

"Thank you Swan Girl." He whispered in her ear.

**Concluding AN: Yeah I know its a day late, but I procrastinate a lot so...whoever reviews this gets cookies and love and hugz. Its late and I'm going to sleep. **


End file.
